


The Content Valet

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Drabble, IndeedSir weekly drabble challange, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge<br/>Prompt: Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Content Valet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbomb90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hbomb90).



> Shamelessly based on hbomb90's drabble: The man who has everything.   
> I hope she doesn't mind, it screamed for a twin :)))

I could not ask for more. I am a content man. I have friends, family and employment by the most caring employer one could wish for. I travel the world and earn enough money.

Dangerous thoughts enter my mind, not only at night, but during the day as well. Thoughts of my employer, my friend, my family. Sleeping in his arms, exchanging words of love and sweet caresses.

Expressing those thoughts would be the height of stupidity. I would certainly lose Bertram, my heart and possibly my liberty. So I keep my tongue.

No, I could not ask for more.


End file.
